Timeline of Events (Japan): 3 Year Anniversary
Spoilers Ahead This page shows events and characters that might not be released yet on Global. If you do not wish to be spoiled, don't scroll down too far. Click to return to the top of the page. For the Global version of this page, see here. 'Fierce Battle for Planet Namek!' • Go Goku! Six Days to Galaxy's Edge ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x5 x7 ---- New characters: ---- 'The Ultimate Pair (The Otherworld)' • The Ultimate Pair (Present World) ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x35 x35 x35 x35 x35 x35 ---- New characters: ---- 'Extreme Z-Battle: Planet Namek Saga' ---- Extreme Z-Awakenings: ---- 'Ginyu Force Special Training' ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x5 x5 x5 x5 x5 ---- New characters: ---- 'The One Beyond God Descends! Ultra Instinct' • Dragon Ball Super: Universe Survival Saga - Tournament of Power Commencement ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x77 x35 x35 x35 x10 x10 x10 x10 x10 ---- Farmable characters: ---- x5 x5 ---- New characters: ---- 'Supreme Kai's Trials' Areas 22-27 ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x70 'Sinister Destroyer of the Universe' ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x77 x35 x35 'Spread Love! Magical Girl Fighters!' ---- Farmable characters: ---- ---- Log-in bonus: ---- 23rd World Tournament ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x7 x7 x7 ---- New characters: ---- ---- World Tournament rewards: ---- 'Extreme Z-Battle: Emperor's Devotion Frieza (Full Power)' ---- Extreme Z-Awakenings: ---- 'Vegeta the Indomitable Warrior' ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x7 x7 x7 x7 x7 x7 x7 x7 x7 x7 x7 ---- Farmable characters: ---- x10 x10 'The Invincible Strongest of the Strong' • Surpassing Even the Gods Stage 2 • Dragon Ball Super: Universe Survival Saga - Final Battle of the Tournament of Power ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x77 x77 x35 x35 x10 x10 x10 x10 x10 ---- Farmable characters: ---- 'Extreme Z-Battle: Family Kamehameha' ---- Extreme Z-Awakenings: ---- 'Lord Slug' ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x20 x1 x1 x1 x1 x21 x3 x3 x35 ---- Farmable characters: ---- x20 'Protector of Future Peace' ---- Farmable characters: ---- x15 x777 'Beacon of Hope in the War-Stricken Future' ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x77 x21 x3 x21 x3 'Extreme Z-Battle: Surpassing All Perfect Cell' ---- Extreme Z-Awakenings: ---- 'Epic Battle! The Mighty Ones of the Otherworld' ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x7 x3 x7 x5 ---- Farmable characters: ---- x7 x7 ---- New characters: ---- 24th World Tournament ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x7 x7 ---- World Tournament rewards: ---- 'Dragon Ball GT: Ultimate Android Saga • Battle-Hardened Saiyan Power Explodes!' ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x77 x21 x7 x10 x10 ---- Farmable characters: ---- 'The 4th Virtual Dokkan Ultimate Clash' ---- Reward characters: ---- 'Extreme Z-Battle: Ultimate Power Surge Ultimate Gohan' ---- Extreme Z-Awakenings: ---- 'Super Battle Road Stages 11 - 20 ---- '''Reward characters:' ---- ---- New characters: ---- 'Defender of Beliefs and Dreams • DRAGON BALL FighterZ: Super Warrior Arc' ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x77 x35 x21 x7 ---- Farmable characters: ---- x10 '25th World Tournament' ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x7 x35 x21 ---- World Tournament rewards: ---- 'Extreme Z-Battle: Saiyan Outcast Broly (INT)' 'A Lone Warrior's Last Battle' ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x1 x1 x1 x1 x1 x10 x10 x10 x10 x10 x10 x1 x1 x1 x1 x1 x3 x3 x3 x3 x3 x5 x5 x5 x5 x5 ---- Farmable characters: ---- x3 x3 x3 x3 x3 'Face-off with the Fearsome Ginyu Force' ---- Farmable characters: ---- x5 'Launch's Treasure Hunt' 'Earth-Shaking Showdown (vs. Goku)' • Earth-Shaking Showdown (vs. Frieza) ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x77 x35 x77 x35 ---- Reward characters: ---- 'Extreme Z-Battle: Battle as a Namekian Piccolo' ---- Extreme Z-Awakenings: ---- 'Extreme Z-Battle: Burning Ultimate Warrior Jiren' • Leave It to Us! Little Rangers! ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x35 x35 x21 x21 x21 x21 ---- Farmable characters: ---- x5 x5 x5 'Give it a Dokkan! Punch Machine!' 'The Terrifying Transforming Majin' Stage 3 • The Unknown Battle of Gods and Majin ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x77 x35 x35 x21 ---- Farmable characters: ---- x7 x7 x7 x7 x1 ---- New characters: ---- 'Extreme Z-Battle: Heartless Destruction Buu (Kid)' ---- Extreme Z-Awakenings: ---- '26th World Tournament' ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x7 ---- World Tournament rewards: ---- 'Ghostly Prank' ---- Farmable characters: ---- 'Extreme Peril! Menace of Infinite Power' • Fight! 10 Billion Power Warriors Renewal • Curse of the Blood Rubies • Pride-Staked Awakening ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x77 x35 x35 x10 x10 x10 x10 x10 ---- Farmable characters: ---- x5 x15 x777 'Extreme Z-Battle: Devastating Punishment Beerus' ---- Extreme Z-Awakenings: ---- 'Spread Love! Magical Girl Fighters!' Stage 4 ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x20 x20 x20 x20 x20 ---- New characters: ---- 'Videl's Flying Technique Tutorial' ---- Farmable characters: ---- x20 ---- New characters: ---- 'Extreme Z-Battle: Warrior's True Value Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta' ---- Extreme Z-Awakenings: ---- 'The Darkness Shrouding the Future' Stage 3 ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x77 'The 9th Virtual Dokkan Ultimate Clash' ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x30 x30 'Extreme Z-Battle: Netherworld Demon Super Janemba' ---- Extreme Z-Awakenings: ---- '27th World Tournament' ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x7 x7 x70 ---- World Tournament rewards: ---- 'Dragon Ball Super: Broly' ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x7 x7 x7 x7 x7 x14 x14 x14 x14 x14 ---- Farmable characters: ---- x20 ---- New characters: ---- 'Dragon Ball Super: Broly' Stages 6-11 • The Greatest Adversary of All • Advent of Omnipotence ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x20 x20 x20 x77 x35 x35 x77 x35 x35 'Extreme Z-Battle: Saiyan Outcast Broly' ---- Extreme Z-Awakenings: ---- 'Extreme Z-Battle: The Supreme Warrior Super Gogeta' • Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle ---- Extreme Z-Awakenings: ---- ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x30 'Dokkan Awakenings 14' ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x20 x20 Category:Browse Category:Lists Category:Guide Category:Events Category:Mobile